


Unexpected

by Free Range Snallygaster (RemedialAction)



Series: HHr Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemedialAction/pseuds/Free%20Range%20Snallygaster
Summary: Harry never expected this when he asked Hermione to the Yule Ball...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: HHr Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Drabbles





	Unexpected

Compared to dragons, the prospect of the Yule Ball did instill quite the same amount of dread in Harry. Even after he found out that he and his date (which he didn’t have) would have to open up the ball with a dance he wasn’t really dreading it. The first thought he’d had about it was to ask the person that had been helping him already, after all. Harry had asked Hermione first precisely because of that, and though she’d been surprised she’d agreed. 

What Harry hadn’t expected was to actually be looking forward to it so much. He also hadn’t expected Ron to be somewhat surely about the whole thing, though thankfully it hadn’t led to yet more fights between him and Hermione. He hadn’t expected to not feel all that upset when he heard Cho Chang was going with Cedric. He hadn’t expected to enjoy practicing dancing so much. He hadn’t expected to actually feel butterflies the day of the dance.

He hadn’t expected to realize he was in love when he saw her coming down the stairs.

But he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Another small drabble from the Discord.


End file.
